


Buttercups

by gay_and_upset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttercup incident, CHASRIEL SHIPPERS DNI OR DIE BY MY BLADE, Gen, TW- death mention, this is kinda actually really sad, too long to be a drabble and too short to be considered a one shot imo, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_and_upset/pseuds/gay_and_upset
Summary: "You had a dream where everything changed, nothing was the same. You woke up feeling weird. When I'm in bed at night falling out, I know that it's okay. But it's not the same alone."---just a small interaction btwn chara and asriel





	Buttercups

I dragged my feet against the carpet, begging to be doing anything else. The only thing I could manage was an almost-trudging-almost-sidling shuffle (which I know you would’ve hated to witness and I’m sorry), as I made my way into your room. I saw you there, lying limp and feeble, almost cadaverous. Anyone there to witness the sight could have felt death’s presence reaching out to you. Chills darted up my spine. 

“C-Chara?” 

Coughing.

“How… howdy, Azzy…”

I could barely hear you your voice was so faint. Bubbling and cracking and then melting away into white noise. Another part of you fading into obscurity, into static. Another part of you I knew I wouldn’t be able to get back…

“Please don’t worry about me. I hate seeing you like this.”

“I could say the same thing, Chars.” 

“Come closer…”

Dread. Not wanting to offend, not wanting to comply- wishing I could just disintegrate into the fine shag carpet. I made reluctant steps over to the bedside. You turned your head towards me with the mobility of a ball-jointed doll. Eye contact. Glossy red-brown eyes locked onto petrified green ones. A knot formed in my throat.

“You’re going to save us, it’s all part of the plan.”

“I didn’t want it to happen this way… you’re dying.” 

The first stream of tears dropped down my left cheek as I sniffled.

“It’s for the greater good, Azzy. It’s the only way to redeem myself.”

“You don’t need to do anything to prove yourself to me!”

Overborne with the dizzying emotions I wrapped my arms around you. And I sobbed, lightly resting my chin on your shoulder. Weak arms stretched around my back. 

...

Do you remember what I said to you then?

...

“I love you, Chara. You’re not a demon. You don’t need to prove yourself, you don’t need to do this… You’re good enough.” 

“Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m sorry. It’s too late for it to stop.”

Both of us cried the tears of two children who had made an irreparable mistake. A decision so set in stone that would hear about it- the story about how the king’s child died. 

For the first time in my life, I understood that not everyone’s story got to end with a happy ending, especially the people who deserved it the most.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short! it's more abt the emotion ig - small feeling driven pieces are kinda my thing


End file.
